(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multiple electrical connectors and mounting blocks therefor. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a new and improved mounting block for wire formed solderless multiple connectors.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Solderless multiple connectors have found applicability in many fields, particularly in the field of telephonic equipment. These connectors may be used to establish interconnections between small diameter, insulated conductors in confined spaces where the use of screw type terminal strips or similar connecting devices are not suitable. In addition, some of these prior art connectors strip away the insulation from conductors inserted therein.
One type of prior art solderless connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,147, is sometimes referred to in the art as a "66 Type" connector. These "66 Type" connectors generally have a clip type appearance wherein the conductors are forced between two legs. A further feature of this type of prior art connector is that it is provided with a tail or wire wrap pin, to which a communications system conductor may be secured. This allowed flexibility in designing interconnection arrangements. A disadvantage with these prior art connectors is that they are comparatively large in size.
Another type of prior art multiple connector is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913. In this patent the multiple connector is formed from a continuous filament of electrically conductive wire which is bent to form alternating loops. The loops are positioned so that their sides contact the sides of the adjacent loop. Electrical conductors are then forced between these sides. A serious disadvantage of the connectors disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 is the lack of tails or wire wrap pins. This severely reduces the possible number of interconnecting arrangements.